A Little Adventure
by miragemagus
Summary: Just a lil adventure after the story of the game itself. involves meeting a mysterious lady (1st fanfic. hope u'll go easy on me) Pls R & R if you think it's still worth continuing. Thnx.
1. Chapter 1

After getting the Strahl back, Balthier and Fran leaves Dalmasca for a while, to travel as free sky pirates again.

Few days of traveling and they found themselves at the Phon Coast. While looking at the hunt board, Balthier heard bounty hunters talking, "Have you seen the bill for the Legendary Monster Behemoth? It says in the bill that the mark is somewhere in Cerobi Steppe, and has a very high bounty." said the tall bounty hunter. "If only it wasn't a Behemoth, I would've taken that bill now."

After hearing that talk, he looks around the board for the bill. He grabbed the bill and showed it to Fran. "So, what do you think?" Balthier asked. "A Behemoth? Just don't get yourself killed." Fran answered. "Well then, time to play the leading man, yes?" Balthier says as he walks out of Phon Coast.

*Skipped the part where you have to talk to the petitioner about the mark*

Balthier and Fran arrived at Cerobi Steppe. Looks around for about half an hour and they have finally seen their mark…only to see it fall on the ground, slain. "Wha-! ", he looks around to see who killed his marks right before his very eyes. And there just beside the dead Behemoth, he saw a lady. Tall and slender body has a fair complexion and straight long black hair, wearing black fit clothes that ended mid-thigh, black high boots and a cloak. He was shocked to see a lady kill such vile beast.

"Is something wrong?" the lady asked noticing him staring at her.

Fran practically stares back and Balthier snapped out of his reverie and answers back, "There's nothing wrong, my fine lady"

_"__M-my fine lady?"_ lady says on her mind. "I-is that so? Well then, if you'll excuse me". The lady then starts to walk away when Balthier speaks.

"Perhaps, are you a bounty hunter?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm not" ***realizes*** "Is this monster perhaps your mark?" the lady panics a bit. _"Oh no! What have I done?"_

"It would seems so", Balthier answered back with a poker face.

"I-I'm really really sorry about this. It's just that it suddenly came attacking so I kinda had to…" the lady hangs her head low.

"Hmm, that's fine. I'm not exactly interested in it that much." he answered back thinking, _"wasted bounty"_.

"Can I pay you back somehow? Uhm, like food, money o-or the bounty! Yes, you can take the bounty." ***mentally slaps herself in the face*** _"What am I saying?" _"I-I'm so sorry", feeling quite depressed.

"Hm" ***smirks for a while then back to poker face*** ***walks closer to the lady*** "Then, perhaps you can tell me your name?" he asked.

"M-my name? Oh it's Aerenn." she answered thinking _"what does he need my name for?"_

"Aerenn? it suits you." ***smiles a bit* **"If I may ask, are you heading to Balfonheim?" he _randomly_ asked.

_"__It suits me, he said. Was that supposed to be a compliment?"_ thinking to herself then answers "Ah, yes. I am."

"Then, you wouldn't mind companions, would you?" he said.

"Of course, I wouldn't… uhm"

"It's Balthier and this is Fran", he said as he walks towards Balfonheim with Fran following after him.

"I-It's nice meeting you" _"I guess?"_ she answered as she followed them to Balfonheim.

Balthier and Fran was walking so fast that Aerenn is barely catching up.

_"__Sheeesh, they walk too fast" _she thought while trying to catch her breath as they stopped walking a moment ago.

"We're here." Balthier said.

"Huh, we are nowhere near-" she stopped as she glanced up. There she saw one of the most beautiful airships she has ever seen. _"Whoa!" _her jaw slightly dropped at the sight.

"You were sky pirates? I mean only sky pirates could have this kind of airship" she asked.

"Mm-mmm" Balthier nodded as he got in the airship followed by Fran. "Aren't you coming? I have to dock _her_ at the aerodome in Balfonheim, so get in."

"Ah, yes. Coming" she said as she runs after the two.

Inside the airship. Aerenn looked around. _"Very neat for sky pirates."_

__She walked around some more and saw some incredibly complicated set of switches and buttons. _"I better just sit or I might break something."_

"Fran, our course." Balthier said as he sat down the pilot's seat.

"All set" Fran answered.

"Ah, right. Aerenn, keep your tongue to yourself. You wouldn't wanna bite that, would you?" Balthier said as he flicked switches and pressed buttons.

"R-right.." she answered quite nervously. _"He really knows how to scare someone" _she thought as she positioned herself to sit behind Balthier.

As the strahl took off, Aerenn closes her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, my lady. Try looking out the window instead" Balthier said as he noticed her close her eyes.

She opened her eyes, looked out the window. Her jaw almost dropped again. The scenery was indeed one-of-a-kind. She couldn't take her eyes off the scenery. The sun was already setting so the horizon looks even more beautiful.

It didn't last long though. Balfonheim was not that far, after all. Aerenn was quite disappointed as the ride was too short. _"I wish I could ride this airship again" _she thought as she unfastened her seat belt and headed out of strahl.

"How was the ride, my lady?" Balthier asked as he helped her get off the airship.

_"__He still calls me that?" _she thought as she answered him "It was really nice. Considering that it was my first time riding an airship like that." she said. Then, they started walking out of the aerodome.

"So what was your business here in Balfonheim Port?" he asked the moment they got out of the aerodome.

"Nothing in particular. I just thought I'd spend the night here. After all, this place was the closest to Cerobi Steppe." She said as she gazes to the horizon then looks back at Balthier. "How about the two of you?"

"Hmm, what about it Fran? What do you suppose we do?" he asked his partner.

Fran stares then answers "First, we grab a bite then find a place where we can spend the night."

"Pretty much the most obvious thing to do. Care to dine with us, Aerenn? I'm sure Fran wouldn't mind." Balthier asked as he held out his hand to Aerenn.

"Uhm, thank you for inviting me but I'm a little too tired to eat. I'm sorry" Aerenn bows slightly then Balthier puts his hand in his pocket.

Fran stares. Her eyes saying _"Got turned down by a lady?"_

Balthier stares back. His eyes saying _"That's not what happened."_

"So uhm, I think I should get going now. Thank you for the company." Aerenn bows again.

"The pleasure is ours" Balthier bows like a gentleman.

"Oh, and about the payback, can we leave that for tomorrow?" she asks.

_"__Payback? Hmm…" _ Balthier thought as he answered "You have already paid me back"

"Huh, when? I mean, I haven't done anything yet" she thinks hard, not noticing Balthier walking towards her.

"Accompanying us is more than enough" he said as he uses his fingers to raise her chin up to face him. He smiled slightly.

"O-oh.. uhm.." she turns a bit red then she took a few steps back. "I-I still think it's unfair s-so I'll find a way to pay you back." Her voice trembles. After saying that she bows then walks away, fast.

Balthier smirks. Amusement is evident to his face.

"You scared her." Fran spoke up.

"A leading man couldn't possibly do such a thing." Balthier said as he walks down the road. _"I'm looking forward to tomorrow."_

Fran sighed then follows him shortly.

As Aerenn was walking, she whispers to herself "What the hell does he think he's doing" her face still a bit red.

***remembers what happened***

"No-no-no-no" she shakes her head. "Sheeesh, get yourself together, Aerenn" speaking to herself as she turned to her left to see an inn.

_"__Hmmm, I hope they have a vacant room." _She enters to see a lady who seems to be running the inn.

"Welcome!" the lady says with a smile. "Spending the night?"

"Yes" Aerenn answers back with a smile.

"Hmm, a single bedroom, yes? We have one and it has a great view of the sea. Would you like to take it?" The lady asks politely.

Aerenn simply nodded with a smile and with that, the lady gets the keys from the drawer then says "This way, please"

As they walk through the corridor, Aerenn inspects the inn. It was clean although one look and anybody could tell it was an old inn. Antiques are displayed in the corners and valuable old paintings decorate the wall.

"We're here." The lady said as she opens the door for Aerenn then hands her the keys.

"Thank you." Aerenn said then she enters the room.

She walks around the room. It is not too big but not too small either. Just enough for her. She then walks to the other side of the room. There she saw a sight she have never seen before. It was very beautiful. The moonlight shines upon the sea as the waves strikes the shores. The moon looks magnificent as it is a full moon that night.

She takes in every detail of that scenery. _"This scene is too beautiful to just simply ignore"_ she smiles. Then a few minutes later, she decided to sleep.

People in Balfonheim port are early risers, so it was quite noisy out even though it is still so early.

Aerenn is quite sensitive to noise especially when sleeping. With that, she woke up.

"What? It is still so early, geez." She frowns then tries to go back to sleep. She failed but she didn't give up. She tried a few more times but in the end, she failed.

***sighs*** "Oh well, it's ot like I have a choice." She stood up then she decided to walk around by the shore to feel some fresh air. Maybe it will neutralize her mood a little.

She then goes out absent-mindedly. ***yawns* **She walks then she suddenly bumped into someone.

***bows*** "I'm really sorry." She looks up to see a very familiar face. A face she has seen the whole afternoon yesterday. "B-balthier?!"

Aerenn noticed how Balthier's eyes smiled a bit.

"Bed hair, puffy face, sleepy eyes. Not exactly a morning person, are you?" Balthier speaks.

"W-what?" Aerenn panics to fix her hair.

Balthier chuckled at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Aerenn speaks a little louder and angrier than usual.

"Nothing." Balthier pats her head then "Meet me at the aerodome, I have decided on how you should pay me back."

Balthier walks on then Fran smiled softly at Aerenn then follows her fellow skypirate.

"I guess she does smile." Aerenn said that then she hurries back to her room to fix herself. "That Balthier, he is seriously dead." ***murderous intent floods the atmosphere but was suppressed thereafter* **_"Calm down, he's not worth getting worked up at."_

She checks out and pays after a few minutes, then heads to the aerodome.

At the Aerodome.

"Finally here, eh? Balthier said as she entered the hangar of the Strahl.

Aerenn nodded " So, the payback? You said you have decided on it."

"Ah yes, you see we could use another hand to help us claim some bounty" Balthier walks towards her.

"What do you-" she unconsciously stepped back at the sight of Balthier walking towards her.

"He means to say, join us on our journey." Fran speaks standing beside her.

_"__What? Me? A skypirate? Is that what they're saying" _Aerenn's mind wonders for a while.

_"__I guess it is not so bad but is this really fine? Well it's not like I got anything better to do at the moment. Might as well join them."_

"Well?" Balthier interrupts her thoughts.

"I-I guess it's fine." Aerenn simply answers.

"Then, that's settled." Balthier walks towards the Strahl. "Come on, we're leaving."

Fran and Aerenn follow him in the airship.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Archadia.**

"Lord Larsa, you called for me sire?" A judge entered the Emperor's chambers. Removed his helm then he paid his respects.

"Ah, Judge Gabranth. Yes, I was. Please have a seat." Larsa gestured for him to sit.

"It is about Judge Rhaene. I heard she's nowhere to be found again." Larsa stated.

"Yes, it has been a few days already. How should we address the matter, sire? Judge Gabranth asked.

"Hmm, I think we should let her be."

"But sire, a judge should be responsible enough to attend to her duties." Judge Gabranth protested.

Larsa smiled. "It is fine. Isn't she always around when we need her. That is her way of attending to her duties. Besides, don't we have enough Judge to maintain peace here in Archadia?"

Judge Gabranth remained silent.

"Are you worried about her well-being?" Larsa asked.

"No sire." Judge Gabranth answered.

"Hmm, that's good then." Larsa simply smiled then. "Ah, about yesterday's report….."

**Inside Strahl**

"You said you needed another arm to help, but what exactly do I do? I can't navigate, let alone pilot an airship." Aerenn asked Balthier as she entered the strahl.

"You don't need to do any of those, milady. You can leave that to us." He answered leaning against one of the seat.

"So what do you want me to do?" Aerenn sat down looking up at him.

"Just sit down and behave." Balthier smirks.

"Hmm less work for me." Aerenn answered rather coolly. _"You'll have your bad day soon."_

Balthier chuckled inwardly. "You've learned how to handle your temper. Keep that up and we shall have a long-term relationship."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Aerenn smiled.

Balthier then sits at the pilot's seat. "Have you ever been to Dalmasca, my dear?" he now readies the strahl for flight.

"On a few occasions, yes. Is our destination somewhere in Dalmasca?" She buckled herself to the seat for the take-off.

"Yes. In the fallen Fortress of Nalbina. Turns out, there seems to be a lost ruins somewhere in the Estersand." He said as the strahl takes flight.

"Treasure hunting, I see. But if Estersand is our hunting grounds then why not land in Rabanastre and I have never heard of lost ruins anywhere in Estersand." She looks upon the view outside the window. _"I didn't think that I'd really get to ride this airship again so soon"_

"My sources are in Nalbina and they have more information for us." He then puts the airship on auto-pilot. Aerenn and Fran both unfastened their seat belts.

"Hmmm.. I see. Though, your sources better be good." She answered back.

"They have never failed me, you see." Balthier said casually.

"We shall see." She smiles amusingly.

Aerenn took her time looking at the breath-taking scenery outside the window. They were literally above the clouds. A thought suddenly interrupt her mind.

"Fran, can I ask you something?" Aerenn stood up.

"Yes, what is it?" Fran listens attentively.

"Vieras don't usually leave their homes, right? And they're not the kind of race you'd see with humes." The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy.

_"__Oh great." _Balthier thought.

"Oh sorry, was I not supposed to ask that? I'm really sorry." She felt apologetic as she sat back down.

"No it is fine. I shall tell you some other time." Fran goes back to what she was doing a moment ago.

Silence filled the air. The atmosphere feeling less tense by the minute but nevertheless it was oppressive. No one dared break the silence till they reached their destination. The flight was long as Balfonheim was far from Nalbina. When they arrived at Dalmasca it was already night time.

The air feels a lot lighter now as Balthier spoke. "I shall gather the more needed information with Fran. My lady, remain here and guard the airship while we are gone."

"I have a name Bathier, and you can drop the formalities. That will make things a lot easier for both of us, don't you think so?" She said as she stood leaning against the side of the door of the Strahl.

"You are improving by the minute. Hmm, Aerenn. Oh, we shall spend the night in the strahl as there are no inns here in Nalbina. I suppose that would be fine with our fellow skypirate?" Balthier smirks. _"She really is interesting"_

Aerenn chuckles a bit. "You can really be quite trusting. Leaving your precious airship to an almost stranger like me?" she said thinking _"Payback for this morning"_ she grins inwardly.

Balthier let out a laugh. "I didn't think you can get so cunning in a matter of hours. But Aerenn, my lady, the strahl won't be taken by someone who doesn't know how to navigate let alone pilot an airship."

"I have always been cunning, mind you and you could have phrased it better, really." Aerenn was defeated in the battle of words but was evidently amused.

Balthier smiled. "Then we shall take our leave. Take good care of the airship now, you hear?" He said as both he and Fran walked out of the aerodome in Nalbina.

After they leave. "See, it paid off. He talks so casual to me now. I wasn't exactly defeated." Aerenn smiled.

She walked around the strahl. She avoided the cabins since it seems really rude to enter other people's cabin. Then a moogle came out of nowhere.

"Wha-! Oh, it's just a moogle. Sheeesh don't scare me like that." Aerenn knelt down to face the little cute moogle. "Hello." She smiled.

The moogle bowed to her. "Hello! My name is Nono. My job here is to maintain the airship and at the same time guard it."

"O-oh I see." She chuckled. "Hey, can I hug you?"

The moogle tilted it's head as if it didn't understand what Aerenn said. Then without due warning, Aerenn hugged the moogle. _"It's so cute"_

After a while she let go of the moogle. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" The moogle nodded.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. It has been long since I have seen a moogle." Aerenn apologizes again.

"It is fine, kupo" Nono _smiled_. "Kupo, I'm gonna rest now. Bye, kupo" Nono bowed then walked away.

"Bye, Nono" Aerenn said as she walked to the pilot's seat. _"Hmm, what's taking them so long, I wonder"_ as she sat, she felt light-headed and then she fell asleep.

**Few minutes later**

"Aerenn, my lady?" Balthier calls out as he entered the strahl. He looked around a bit and spotted someone sitting on the pilot's seat. "Hmm" He quietly approached then there he saw her sleeping. _"Looking so defenseless." _He thought as Fran interrupted him.

"It might be best to carry her into the cabin." Fran said.

Balthier carried her and brought her to the unoccupied cabin.

Aerenn felt someone carrying her. She tries to open her eyes but failed.

Balthier puts her down and pats her head a little._ "Have a goodnight sleep, my lady." _Then he walked out closing the door behind him.

When the morning came, it wasn't noisy outside but surprisingly, Aerenn woke up early. "Hmm, where am I?" She looks around to find herself inside a cabin. _"I guess that wasn't a dream after all." _She stood up and fixed herself before going out.

When she got out, she looked around. Then she saw Balthier and Fran outside. She walked towards them.

"Good Morning, milady. I wasn't expecting you to be up so early." Balthier said as he saw Aerenn.

_"__So much for a 'good' morning"_ She thought as Fran greeted her good morning and she greeted back.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. It seems that I have fallen asleep." She apologizes.

"No, that is fine. Though, we have to leave soon since we have to traverse the Estersand. We have to look for the sand tribe, you see?" Balthier said as he stood up.

"The sand tribe? Why?" Aerenn asks.

"They hold valuable information that we need to find the ruins that we seek. We shall leave as soon as everybody is ready." Balthier said it with a hint of a commanding voice.

**In the Estersand, just outside of Nalbina**

"Before we leave, what kind of weapon do you use? Fran and I both use long-ranged weapon. I use guns and she uses bows or crossbows." Balthier states.

"Oh, I can use pretty much anything with a sharp blade. Though I usually settle for Katana, see?" Aerenn shows him her katana.

"Good, let's go."

They walked around the Estersand. There's not much threat to them since most of the monsters are wolves, cactites and cockatrices which has a very low level and only a few high-leveled Wild Saurian were around.

Balthier and Fran serves as a support and Aerenn cuts through enemies with such high speed. Most monsters get killed before they even get to act.

_"__Hmm.." _Balthier observes her keenly.

**Moments later…**

"Uhm, Balthier? Any idea as to where the sand tribe is? We have been walking for hours already. The sun here in the desert doesn't seem too forgiving." Aerenn complains.

"Just a little more, milady. See there?" He points to a certain outpost which has the flag of the sand tribe. "Learn to be a bit more patient, yes?" He smiled then walked towards the outpost.

Aerenn frowns a little then followed them shortly.

**At the outpost**

They walked in and the tribe members don't seem too bothered. "I wasn't expecting them to welcome us." Balthier said.

Then Fran walked towards a man. "May I ask, where is the tribe elder?" she asked then the man pointed towards the farthest tent. "I see, thank you."

"There, huh? Well, let's not waste any time." Balthier said as he walked on with Fran and Aerenn following after him.

The tribe members look at them as they walk towards the tribe elder's quarters. Their look suggesting that this kind of thing happens often.

They arrived in front of the tent. A man that seems to be guarding the tent spoke up. "What is your purpose of seeking audience with the great elder?"

"We simply want information about the altar of Ashaf." Balthier answered.

The tribe members then murmur. "The altar of Ashaf they said. What do they need there?" They suddenly talked among themselves looking at the skypirates with such curious eyes.

"Let them in" the voice of an old man was suddenly heard through the murmurs.

The man outside the tent hesitated momentarily but then he paved the way.

**Inside the Elder's Quarters**

"I wasn't expecting a group of sky pirates." The elder spoke as he turned to face them. "My name is Caddo. The present Elder of the sand tribe. I have been expecting you. You hold something of importance to the sand tribe."

"Something of importance?" Balthier asked.

"The stone is with you, is it not what lead you to us?" Elder Caddo states.

"You mean this?" Fran showed the Elder the stone with tribal engravings.

Elder Caddo inspects the stone "It is indeed the stone that was once passed down from our ancestors to us, the descendants, unfortunately it was stolen from the previous Elder. It is Ashaf's stone. But, seeing that this stone has now returned to our tribe, this must be what the fates jest."

"I was never lucky with fate." Balthier said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ah young man, you said you came here for the altar of Ashaf, did you not? Unfortunately it can no longer be found." Elder Caddo said.

"What do you mean?" Aerenn asked. "Isn't Ashaf the God of the sand tribe?"

"Ashaf was indeed the God worshipped by the sand tribe, or at least it was. A certain tragedy had hit our tribes several generations passed. A sandstorm that was stronger than any other calamity occurred. It caused a lot of deaths from our tribe and even the loss of the altar our ancestors built to worship the God Ashaf. You could say it was the _death_ of the sand tribe as well." Elder Caddo told the story with such great emotions.

"What? Then—" Aerenn interrupted herself then she looked at Balthier.

Balthier kept a straight face. "That stone. Wasn't it of great importance to this tribe? It must be used for something."

"Hmm, very sharp young man. It was said that this stone is the only stone that can light the way to the Altar of Ashaf. The previous elders tried everything in their power but none of them ever succeed in triggering the stone's power. Then it was stolen." Elder Caddo answers. "Though it was said that only the _true guardian_ can use its power."

"True guardian? What does that mean?" Aerenn asked.

"We, elders think that he must be the direct descendant of our founders." Elder Caddo said.

"Elder! Elder!" The man guarding the tent earlier entered. "Kanza— ***pants*** Kanza is missing again!"

"What? That foolish boy." Elder Caddo looked worried then he looked at us "You are skypirates, right? I need your help."

_"__Great. Fate played its hands again."_ Balthier thought to himself.

"I need you to rescue that boy, Kanza. There is only one place he could possibly be. The problem is a giant scorpion is habiting near the place. No one from my people can take down such vicious monster." Elder Caddo looked desperate.

"Hmm.." Balthier played with Ashaf's stone as if trying to say something.

***grunts inwardly*** "If you rescue Kanza then I'll tell you everything you want to know about the altar of Ashaf. Is that enough?" Elder Caddo cursed himself silently but he had no choice.

***smiles*** "Then will you tell us where is this place?" Balthier stood and looked contented.

They all went out of the quarters and it was already night time. The Elder told them where to go shortly after they had come out. They prepared themselves for a while then they set out.

"The Elder said this way, right? Hmmm.." Aerenn said as they countinued to walk. "Oh hey, watch out!" she pulled Balthier back.

"Hmm?" Balthier looked down to where he was standing before. There was a quicksand. _"How was she able to tell that before it actually happened?"_ he thought. "Why, thank you, milady." Then they walked further to the direction the Elder had told them.

Shortly after, they all saw a silhouette of a man.

"Is that him?" Aerenn spoke out then they walked towards the silhouette.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting strangers to come for me." Kanza looked as if he was expecting us. "Unfortunately, I have no plans of going back tonight. If you want me back then I'm afraid, you'll have to use force." He looks at us confidently.

Balthier laughed a little. "Hmm, very confident, I see."

As Balthier said that, Aerenn sneaked up at Kanza's back without him noticing. Aerenn drew a knife and put it against his throat. "Your sense of presence doesn't seem to be up to your confidence."

Kanza grunted. "Okay. I'm sorry. Can you please just put that knife away?"

Aerenn looked at Balthier and he gives the signal. Then Aerenn put the knife away. "So can you please come back with us now? Or I might be forced to do that again."

"Okay. I will but can that be a little later? I really need to do something here." Kanza looked towards the sands in front of us. "I must find it at all cost."

"What are you looking for?" Balthier asked, he seems interested.

Kanza walked slowly towards the sands and before he could even answer his body is already slowly eaten by a quicksand.

Aerenn, Fran and Balthier all helped but the quicksand was too big and it swallowed the four of them. They couldn't breathe until they all fell on hard ground with sand pouring over them.

"Oww. I think my butt's cracked." Aerenn stood and helped the others stand.

Once all of them seemed okay, they all looked around. "Where are we?"


End file.
